I Care That I Have To Marry You
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: Title: I Don't Care That You're A Vampire, I Care That I Have To Marry You. It wouldn't fit in the title box, so I put the title here.
1. Chapter 1

I sat dignifiedly with my legs crossed and nose in the air as I glared uncaringly at my mother. She irked me continuously, and I was growing more and more cross as this little intervention wore on. I barely retained my mother's emotional soap box speech, and I didn't bother to disguise my disgust at her. My lips sort of tilted into a grimace as if I was looking at something nasty or foul and my eyes rolled almost nonstop. Did I care what she had to say? No, I didn't. My mother, the corporate lawyer, sat at the head of the table in her high scale office in the highest wing of the fifteen story building. All I could think was, _Wow, she's an ass._ She gave me her best false smile though I had no idea why she wasted the effort on me. I inherited that smile. I knew she was only fronting artificial emotions. I cracked a lopsided smirk of my own. She thought she was playing me. How quaint. So, in spite, I dug through my black designer purse for my eyeliner. Not that I needed much more. My eyes already looked enough like a raccoon's for my liking. I guess being gothic does that to you? I'm constantly applying more and more layers of eyeliner when I'm nervous. Which is funny, consider I wasn't edgy now. I was pissed. Upset that my mother supposed she could con my into whatever scheme she planned.

"Are you listening, Lily?" my mother raised her voice as I snapped my compact shut and tossed that and my charcoal eyeliner into my purse. She was still presently agitated at my wardrobe. I could see it in her eyes and she looked me over. Her, in her pristine baby blue business suit, and me in thin layers of mesh black over a skimpy black slip dress complemented by a studded belt that I knew she despised. I just assumed it was my combat boots that set her off, but since she hadn't noticed them yet, I supposed not.

"I'm always listening." I replied, and she seemed to wait for something. "Mother."

There, she was appeased. Did she need me to end every sentence with mother? Jeez, like I need reminding that this cold hearted lady brought me into this world. If only she'd left me out of it too…

"You were never a good lair." She commented smugly.

"And you were never a good mother." I mumbled back, loudly enough for her to overhear. Before she could manage a retort, I cut right to the point. "What the hell is it you want?"

She smiled. Not the warm, inviting smile a mother would project, but an evil, calculating one she'd give her opponents in the courtroom. _Shit._

"Now, listen this time." She started out urgently. "I have a very…_interested_…client coming here. He's foreign, and he happens to have a son your age—"

Of course, I mentally slapped myself. Another blind date. My mother give the impression that she controls my love life, not me. Well, she has another thing coming.

So far, any of her prospective consorts that she lined up for me…have…rr...'mysteriously' cut off contact with me. Of my own request, but I didn't mention that part. I never do. But there was one phrase in particular that threw me off.

"And the wedding is—"

"Wedding?" I echoed blankly. Whose wedding?

"Yours, darling. Weren't you listening?" she said irately. No, I just pretend to pay attention. There's a difference. I'm starting to see that now.

"WHAT?" I screamed and jumped to my feet. I pointed a finger at the witch seated across from me at the office table. "You have to be fucking—"

"Now, Lily. Don't take that tone with me!" she yelled back.

"But, Mother! I'm not marrying someone." I screamed.

"You have to! It's an arranged marriage, for Christ sakes, can't you stop being so depressing and touchy to consider my feelings on this?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This is your father's idea, not mine. I wanted you to choose someone respectable, but, no, you had to chase them all off! Now you forced your poor father into arranging a marriage just to secure yours and our future!"

"You're such a—"I shouted loud enough that a secretary peeked in through the door. Probably making sure we didn't cause any bloodshed. Yet. I stormed out of the office in a huff, not taking in the sight of my father lounging in a waiting room chair until he jumped up to block my path. He grabbed my shoulders, and I glared up at him through thick eyeliner rimmed eyes.

"Now, honey. You know this is for your own good!" he started, fretfully. "I'm not even sure you can handle this…"

"Handle what exactly?" I demanded in a frenzy.

"You're obviously not ready to have an intimate relationship with—"

"You're saying I can't?" I asked, feeling challenged. They don't know me, don't know what I'm capable of. Whose to say I could or couldn't manage a fiancé? "Alright, dad. I'll make a deal."

He clearly slumped with relief. They were preparing for a reckoning, I assume.

They weren't far off.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly. Ugh, I thought, what a suck up.

"I'll keep this arranged marriage deal." I compromised. "But, you and mother let me move out."

"Why?" he asked, bewildered.

"I hate you." I clarified firmly. I hate them with a new intensity now. They had no idea. He didn't seem perturbed by it. My hate announcements were nothing new to them, and I saw that jaded look he always gave me. It was rather unnerving, and almost as strange as my mother's calculating smile. I wanted nothing more than to slap that smug expression from his face. He apparently thought he had won.

"One condition!" He called to my retreating back as I stomped to the elevator. I scowled at him over my shoulder as my combat boots shattered the silence of the office complex. Clearly, all the employees were in hiding from the noise of my outburst, but I didn't feel ashamed about that. I felt ashamed that those to humans were my parents, and there were no refunds on them. I flipped him an unkind finger and snickered to myself at his stunned expression before his self satisfied look returned.

"You can move out, but we pick the place."

"And it better not be next door." I added as the elevator rolled open. As long as I escaped them, I could live in a box for all I care. God damn them, I cursed I sprinted out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk. With vendetta on my mind, I had plenty ideas on who to take it out on. _Goodbye, fiancé._ _You're definitely taking a risk with me…_ I chuckled to myself. My new fiancé wouldn't last more than a day or even a week with a stubbornly difficult girl like me. How may other rich gothic teenagers do you see around here? I doubt he'd be expecting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

VampLoverNight92

A/N: This is a really (very very) long chapter. Sixty one pages in Microsoft Word. I hope you like the story. There will most likely be mistakes… REVIEW please.

"What the fuck?" I gasped. Not happening…not happening, I mentally chanted. I peeked one eye carefully open after shut them tight for a few minutes. "Who is that?"

"This," my father announced triumphantly as he put a large hand on a teenage boy's shoulder with a slight shake, "is your fiancé." My dad radiated pride, and I vaguely wondered what the teen did to merit such affiliation with my father, the upscale broker. And child betrayer. When I said I wanted to move out, I specified that it couldn't be next door. I stupidly forgot to add that I didn't want to move in with my to-be fiancé. I smacked myself, not only mentally. My dad caught my hand the second time when I decided one hit to the head wasn't enough to knock me out, but he put on a smile to attempt to reassure me.

"This is your fiancé." My dad repeated to the boy as my dad adopted a hesitant look on his world worn face, like maybe he should call it off. Like maybe I wasn't good enough for the boy standing beside him. Pfft…ouch, that hurts. I was momentarily stunned by my father's reaction, and meekly stuck my hand out to shake the teenager's. At least my fiancé was easy on the eyes. More or less, he looked like me. This was odd. He had spiky black hair, very Goth in my opinion, black expensive looking clothes with metal crosses hanging around his neck in either chokers or chains, and wore a red studded belt which provided the only contrast in color. He had subtle lines of eyeliner around his eyes, making them more mysterious looking. I bit my lip. Damn, he was good looking. I was fucked, but I refused to let it show. I convinced myself that a good looking guy wouldn't break my resolve to fulfill a vendetta against my parents. My father eyed the internal struggle that was edging along behind my blue, charcoal eyeliner rimmed eyes. Fuck…fuck...Fuck...Fuck. Fuck. My mind was a whirlwind of profanity. My father cleared his throat uncomfortably, and I shook the guy's hand which I noted was covered with black rings.

I sighed. "Dad, spit it out." I demanded as my dad averted his eyes to the floor and shifted uncomfortably in the driveway of my fiancé's apartment complex.

"I'm just…worried." My father admitted sullenly. I snorted.

"That I'll kill him in his sleep?" I joked, but my humor was lost on my father and he reverted to his livid expression. I sideways glanced at my 'fiancé' and he smirked at my taunt. It was cute. God, I was losing my will already. My dad looked at me sharply, then attempted to try and usher me into a fatherly embrace which I put a stop to with a quick elbow. My dad glared after straightened, and apparently didn't appreciate being ousted with an audience present. I wasn't going to play along, and he should have known it. He hasn't given me a hug in over two years, like hell I would oblige now. He could kiss my ass.

"Okay, goodbye." I said sweetly. Barely keeping a lid on my hate for my father, he's lucky I don't own any sharp, potentially homicidal objects. I give him a light pat on the arm and glared, hoping this will be the last time I ever see him again. And retained my urge to shove a polished combat boot heel up his ass. I mentally smiled at that image, and decided it would be well worth waiting for.

"But, honey," he started, distressed, "don't you want me to bring in your bags?" Pfft. Like hell. I shook my head slowly and deliberately, and my fiancé offered to gather my things for me. How chivalrous, I mused. I'd have to put a stop to that. I can do _everything_ myself, and I liked it that way. I don't want to be dependent on _anyone…ever._ It's not likely I'd start now. But, I tolerated it since my father was retreating to his car with a meek expression. Still unsure, I thought. If he's so worried, then why the hell did he arranged this union? I sighed. Sometimes my parents, for however smart they thought they were, are dimwitted when thinking things through. I waved to my father kindly, then flipped him an unkind gesture with the same bittersweet, sarcastic smile I had on my face. My fiancé caught that apparently, and raised his eyebrows. I finally met his eyes after watching my father zip away.

"Family problems?" he questioned sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and stomped up to his apartment. I reached the door and waited impatiently for him to unlock the door. He calmly set my two suitcases down and looked me over. I blushed. He was checking me out which was making me uncomfortable so I used the opportunity to clear my throat loudly.

"You know, I'm not happy about this either." He announced in a sexy voice. Damn…he's so awesome. He crossed his arms over his lean chest which was hugged under black clothing.

"I can imagine." I remarked wryly.

"Cheeky." he snapped. I raised my own eyebrows. He was going to start this fight, and I'd finish it.

"Asshole." Yep, I felt mature. I swear too much, but now felt appropriate like a nice time to implement it.

"Though, I can say I haven't seen any girls like you around here."

"I can say I haven't seen any gothic foreigners…**ever**." I remarked, then looked him over. Yep, he's still hot. I licked my suddenly dry lips unconsciously. He smirked.

"And you probably never will, mademoiselle." He purred in an European accent.

"Cute." I sneered. "How about you just open the door?" He shrugged and unlocked with a flourish then held it open for me. I shook my head as I met his amused eyes. "You first."

"It's not like I trapped the place." he reassured me.

"Go ahead."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to escort myself."

"Oh. You're one of those girls…"he muttered to himself as he shuffled through the door.

"Probably." I said, answering his mumbling and he seemed amused even more.

"Well, hate to break it to you, sweetheart—"

"It's Lily." I corrected with a hard stare.

"As I said, _sweetheart_," Now he was just emphasizing it to piss me off. "We're not staying here. When you're father called, he addressed my father first…unfortunately—"

"Family problems?" I mocked with a false laugh. He sighed agitatedly, and continued, "And my father requested we stay at the manor."

"What for?" I questioned curiously.

He smirked to his fullest, sexiest extent, and I bit my lip hesitantly.

"I suppose he doesn't trust me to be all alone with a girl in my apartment." he teased.

"Either that, or my dad warned him about me." I teased back. "I've been known to overreact and injure people." I shrugged with a smirk of my own. I flopped down on his living room couch and sank into it. I crossed my legs and the buckles on my boots clanged noisily. He sank in a chair across from me as I observed the room.

"When do we go?" I asked politely.

"I was ordered to call when you arrived."

"So, shouldn't you—"

The phone cut me off, and he lazily got up and answered it.

"What?" he demanded into the phone harshly. "What? NO, I'm not busy. What do you think I'm doing in my apartment? I didn't forget. I was going to call you, but I figured her father would most likely get to a phone before me. Don't get touchy with me. We'll be over soon." He hung up, apparently with his father still on the line, and sighed before turning his attention back to me.

"I'm guessing that was Mr. Chandelle?" I assumed from the context. He nodded and appeared to contemplate something with a frown.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I'm not a mind reader, and its obvious something was bothering him.

"Nothing."he dismissed. "It'd be better for my father and yours to explain the arrangement."

"Why?" I asked suspicious, wondering his intent.

He looked at me, startled.

"Why for my own safety. I don't want you to take your anger out on me, mon chéri. Especially in those boots."

"By the way," I added, "what's your name? I should at least know that. 'Hey, you' won't work for wedding vows, will it?"

"It's Vant."

"Vant Chandelle." I put his name together, and he nodded with a smile. "So, we leaving?" He nodded civilly and guided me out the door with a hand on my shoulder. I tolerated it for the time being, and his touch made my skin crawl in a pleasant way. But, his characteristic smirk rubbed me the wrong way. Arrogance, I mused before I slapped his hand away.

"My apologies, chéri." He said playfully with a bow. I gave him a skeptical face.

"A goth guy with a French accent…" I murmured. "That's really weird."

"And you aren't weird, Chéri?" he asked innocently. He smiled a big toothy smile, and I stifled a gasp. He had long fangs in place of incisors, but I only got a glance at them before he resumed walking brusquely in a self-important manner. I halted his gait as he strutted toward his car by putting a finger to his soft lips, and he instantly stiffened and turned to face me with his atypical dark eyes looking down at my finger silently. I smiled to myself in amusement as tugged out his bottom lip to expose the longer fangs protruding from his top collection of teeth. I looked into his dark, opaque eyes with muted curiosity. His alluring eyes darted to encounter my grey-blue ones, and I was taken aback with the intensity of his eyes that projected a misty, wistful expression with sinisterly sparkling black pupils. My lips formed an 'o' before I remembered what I was doing.

"Dentures?" I assumed. He smirked under my finger superiorly and shook his head so his jet black hair tossed everywhere. "Implants?" Another 'no'. "What are they then?" I was beginning to get annoyed because he wasn't forthcoming with elucidations. I started to return my hand to my side, but his pale hand shot out of nowhere and grasped mine by the wrist almost painfully forceful. A feral smile engaged on his usually passive demeanor as I squirmed uncomfortably while attempting to pry his hand off mine. My expression turned to demurely flustered and slightly panicked now. He grinned sinisterly before bringing my finger to his mouth and slowly biting down on it softly all the while keeping an unblinking curious stare at me, waiting keenly for a response. The feeling in my finger went numb with the exception of a pinprick experience that cued shudders of a deviant sensation through me, and I promptly sealed my eyes closed, knowing he could taste the blood. I recognized that pinprick feeling immeadately, but the other sensation…I had no idea what that was. The pinpricking sense came from a puncture I was now self consciously aware of as he closed his mouth around my finger and drew blood out of my wound. It seemed a little erotic, in my opinion. I patiently, though substantially curious, waited for him to finish with averted eyes. Finally, with a kiss on the back of my hand, he relented his grip and I stole my hand away. I inspected my finger, and frowned. There was no incision from his bite. How was that possible? I shook my head doubtfully, and forced the issue out of my mind. I was insane, I already knew that…but how insane am I really? Insane enough to imagine that?

"Uh..m…" I stammered, slightly confused and momentarily stunned.

"You taste good." He commented, with a self satisfied smile. "Better than anyone I've ever known."

"That's nice to know." I remarked back sarcastically. I can't help myself sometimes. Apparently he understood that and picked up my bags then loaded them into his black car. He opened the passenger door for me, and I humored him until he closed the door behind me. Then, I made an escape to the backseat. I thought it better to keep some distance between me and this psycho…cute, sexy psycho. I guess there is a price to pay for everything, even sexy gothic fiancés?

"Why are you sitting back there?" he questioned, a little inquisitively.

"Why did you bite me?" I countered. I still glared at my finger as though expecting it to disappear. I hoped it wouldn't. That would definitely be bad…

I spotted confirmation of my sanity…or insanity as it seemed. On the back of my hand, where he gentlemanly kissed me, was a mar of blood from his lips. I could distinctly make out his lip prints from the stain. To have blood on my hand, he had to have taken my blood. I wasn't going delirious, unfortunately. If I was, I wouldn't believe my fiancé just bit me and tasted my blood. He glanced at me through the near view mirror with concern, and calmly sped out of the apartment complex with refined driving skills for a man driving over one hundred miles per hour on a weekend evening. The silence was become tenser and stifling my mood.

"Hey," I addressed, "School is a few days away. What then?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I suppose you should ask our fathers."

"How did our parents know each other?"

"Ask them."

"How—"

"Lily, don't push me." He warned.

"Vant?"I called out meekly. I wanted to break this to him as gently and as somber as I could get. "I think…you're a vampire."

Is that the nicest thing to say to your fiancé you only met approximately an hour ago? Probably not, but he did bite me. And vampirism is the sort of issue you bring up _before _the arrangements. Nice to know now…

"Oh, really?" he said absently as he twisted into a long driveway entrance surrounded by wrought iron gates. "Could you not talk about this now?"

"But, Vant—" I interjected hurriedly as he skidded the car to a rough stop with his distant attitude turning somewhat violent.

"I said not now, Lily. Don't piss me off…"he threatened. Then with a mischievous grin, added, "Because I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." I smiled wryly. Cute…joke about it now, but later, I _will_ get some answers. I reluctantly let him lead the way to the manor's front door and he inserted his key and escorted me through endless ornate hallways. He held my hand possessively and tight, so when he walked too fast, I yelped and cringed at the pressure. He was amused…

"Ah," he sighed. "Here we are." Then he looked at me warily. "Lily?"he whispered, leaning close to my ear. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Please, exclude my earlier behavior. I don't want to set off my father just yet. You're not supposed to know anything until we finish preparations with Mr. Steinste (my father)." I nodded with annoyance and yanked open the door in front of us in impatience before stomping noisily into the at home office of Mr. Chandelle. My father, what a suck up, was seated with him at this long conference table. My dad seemed to always have high scale company, and was an overly flattering suck up…all the time. Now, however, he exerted more seriousness and anticipation. Seeing me, he raised out of his chair and clearly looked like he was going to politely attempt to hug me or comfort me in some father (not going to ever happen) way. Vant caught that one though, and intercepted the awkward moment by suddenly steering me away to the opposite side of the table. Which put me blocked by a table from my dad, and I smiled sweetly at father. But, I wished I could childishly stick out my tongue…however, it didn't seem appropriate. Vant sat down elegantly beside me, leaving Mr. Chandelle at the head of the table and my father on the left side of the long rectangular table seated opposite from us. I folded my hands on the table with a smile at Vant who was doing the same thing.

"Evening." Mr. Chandelle started smoothly. "Are you two acquainted with each other already?" We nodded dutifully. "Good. Then, this should be easier." Mr. Chandelle glanced meaningfully over at my father, prompting him.

"Yes, our families, the Chandelles and the Steinstes approve of this union—"my father started exasperatedly like he was about to embark on the telling of an epic.

"Prior to my knowing?" I questioned with suspicion. They had this planned out all along, those bastards. Father ignored me and continued.

"We have a short time limit to get you two familiar and comfortable with his arrangement. I'm sorry. We have approximately a month before Mr. Chandelle's company has a slight power shift if he's not careful. He'd like to have some…insurance in knowing his son is set for the future and can carry on his pastimes."

"What exactly do you do, Mr. Chandelle?" I asked mistrustfully. They had implied that he held a job, but had not mentioned a specific occupation. My father and Vant's exchanged a quick, subtle, nervous look before my father glared at me.

"Is that really important, Lily?"

"What do you think?" I snapped back. Vant stirred and made eye contact with my dad, so in the end I was looking swiftly between the three of them for some kind of clue.

"I'll explain it to her later." Vant assured the parents urgently. Both of the fathers looked nodded yet looked undecided.

"What's wrong with now?" I whined with a frown deepening on my face. They were hiding something…important. Vant glared at me, somewhat resentful for my persist questions. I got the message which projected a 'shut up' sediment, but I wasn't about to listen to him.

"Hey, I want to know—"I ordered, but was interrupted by Vant in an annoyingly firm, authoritative voice to block out my shouts.

"Is there anything else, father?"

"We'll take care of the rest. Wedding and all. We don't want to burden you two more than necessary." Mr. Chandelle said sincerely. I snorted. An arranged marriage _is_ a burden that really wasn't called for. "I want you to, at least, act friendly in public and such. I don't need anyone reporting fault in my family's reputation. Act as fiancés would." Mr. Chandelle's voice was even more commanding and stern than Vant's. He left no room for argument, and I felt respect for this man. He left me stunned speechless with the force and power of his presence. Something I can't say in achieved very often; I have a huge, sassy mouth. Brings out the best qualities in me, I'm afraid.

"There a limit to that." I added to Mr. Chandelle's speech. "I'm not a sociable person. I'm not accustomed to unrestrained contact." I'm very eloquent, aren't I? Yeah, that's the after product of spending my life reading.

"I understand you were brought up in many high-class places, Miss Steinste. I wouldn't expect you to abandon your reserve. You're a very composed young lady from the tales your father imparts to me." he commented with a hint of sarcasm at the end. Yeah, me, composed? My father probably added in the part where I freaked out at the office or the time drove his new Volvo through his office door and into the lobby when he refused to let me inside the complex. That's why him and mother have a new office building…with plenty of stories to keep _my_ car away. I got a red Volvo car. I don't know much about automobiles, so I can't recall the make. My father and mother always keep their offices in the same office, and they're constantly at work.

"I can see my son with be able to handle you very well." Mr. Chandelle said with faulty seriousness. Vant smirked without catching anyone's attention but my own. I kicked him under the table to ensure that the smirk would leave, and it did. He scowled. Mr. Chandelle continued after a brief pause.

"Your room is—"

"Room? As in singular?"

"Yes, Lily." Mr father relieved Mr. Chandelle of breaking the news to me. "You and Vant need to be trusting and familiar with each other."

"Sleeping isn't a matter of life or death, and hopefully it'll get you two better acquainted." Mr. Chandelle said. I was struck with awe. Mr. Chandelle just put an innuendo _and _a pun at Van'ts vampirism in the same sentence. Life or death? I scoffed mentally. Will I even wake up with blood in me?

"Lily, will you just comply? Just this one time?" my father pleaded with exasperation misunderstanding my awe for defiance. I sighed and crossed my arms. Not like I had a choice…at all. Mr. Chandelle stopped observing us a minute to pull back his sleeve to glance at his ornate, gold watch.

"It's late. I have work tomorrow. Important business that needs attention, and I must retire to my chambers."Mr. Chandelle announced curtly, then added to my father, "Joseph, will you finish this up for me?" My father nodded unquestioningly and waved after bidding Mr. Chandelle a good night. He turned back to us both with a somber expression and sighted while closing his tired eyes momentarily.

"Mr. Steinste." Vant said quietly. "Is there anything else or can I be excused to retire as well?" I spied Vant out of the corner of vision, and I wondered what explanation he could provide for me when I got him alone.

"Well," my father muttered tiredly, "unless you have anymore questions, you may go."

"I have questions." I volunteered with an angry tone, "Plenty of them." My father eyed me with distaste and sighed again. "Like what 'business' does Mr. Chandelle do?"

My father didn't get an opportunity to answer me, but he didn't appear too caught up about it. In fact, he relaxed when Vant stood and dragged me with him out of the conference room at a brisk pace. With no audience, he gripped my hand just as tight as before until dragging me into a bedroom before shutting the door loudly behind us. Vant inhaled noisily and I gasped in surprise. His teeth, the fangs I had seen earlier grew, and his eyes were clearly darker than previously. I didn't bother retreating; I was too tired and I was agitated. I wanted answers...now!

I set my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes.

"Vant." I whispered as I stood there trying to intimidate him, "What the hell is going on? What's happening?"

He hissed, "Lily...chéri…I'm a—"

"Vampire?" I speculated shortly, "I know."

He raised his eyebrows in an 'oh-do-you?' superior look, and I fought the urge to slap him. He smirked and this time, his longer incisors protruded from his top lips, and he drooped against the closed (and locked) door. He seemed calmer.

"Why do you look…different?" I asked as politely and blankly as I could feign. Really, I wanted to peer into his black abyss eyes, but like hell I'd admit that.

"It's nighttime. Vampires are supposed to be awake now, and our body respond."

"But—" I stuttered. He was out during the day.

"I know, I know. Sunlight." He waved his hand dismissively with a uncaring facial expression. "I can tolerate some amounts."

"Can you?" I asked, skeptically with a raised brow. He returned my patronizing stare and strode over to a large bed draped in silky bedding in black. I immeadately liked it, then again, I like anything in black. Even vampires, apparently.

He sat on the side of the bed and paused, then glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Next to you?" I scoffed. "Hell, no." He smirked and patted the bed next to him then jerked out his lower lip. I shook my head defiantly. No way in hell. His eyes grew somewhat wider, and the gaze he had on me drove my limbs numb and cold. I grimaced before I lost control of my limbs, and he took over. He instructed me to come lay down on the bed and my body happily obliged. I was trapped in my own mind, not a nice experience to say the least, and my protested didn't signal down to my body. Finally, he closed his eyes for a second, then the trance subsided. I jumped away from the bed and glared coldly at him.

"I swear, if you ever fucking do that again--!" I threatened while he looked on with a blank demeanor.

"You'll what? Kill me?"he laughed. By now, I was simmering in rage. "Now, don't be difficult. Just go to sleep."

"So it'll be easier for you to suck me dry?" I asked with venom. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I do not want to drink from you."he promised sincerely. I gave him a skeptical look. "Look, Lily, if I drink from you, it'll kill you. Then what? I'd still need a fiancé, and I'd have a dead body to hide. Plus, your father would withhold finances from my father which would leave us at a disadvantage. Not to mention, you can't have the police snooping around or accidentally exposing our kind. You're really more of a liability than you're worth."

"I hate you." I said, deadpan. "We may be getting married, but I will _never_ love you."

He shrugged. "You aren't exactly lovable yourself. Here you are, spouting words like 'I will never love you' only because you know what I am. I could've picked a less resistant fiancé if it was my own choice."

"Don't twist my words around!" I yelled, angrier. "I have no problem with your vampirism, asshole! It's you I hate!" Now it was his turn to give me a skeptical look.

"I don't believe you." he said plainly. "I'm going to sleep now. Do as you please."

"I will." I said curtly. Then, I spotted one of my suitcase propped up against his black veneer dresser. I stomped over to it and threw it open violently then searched for a suitable outfit. Meanwhile, Vant pretended to be sleeping deeply in an attempt to ignore me. With three other doors besides the entrance, I thrusted each door open seeking out a bathroom. Like I was going to change in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Vant coldly from his position on the bed.

"Looking for the bathroom." I said with restraint enough to stop my cursing. I had opened the closet, and was now staring into another large closet. No bathroom yet.

"It's that last door." he pointed out the door I've yet to open. "And that closet is yours."

"Can't I move rooms?" I demanded.

"No, but I was thinking the same thing. I'll never sleep with you in here." he retorted, no innuendo intended.

I threw the bathroom door open, strolled inside without a word, then slammed the heavy door behind me before locking it.

If I was going to go out, I would at least take a shower and look presentable before I go. I reached over to the shower knob, turned it on, and stripped down before clamoring in. I scrubbed the shampoo into my short hair while watching as the water melted off my eyeliner with remorse. I'd have to more on later. I finished washing up slowly, so I could give Vant time to fall asleep before departing with a sneaky escape. Or I could walk right out of the door and onto the front door. I'd need my phone to call for my car though…shit, it's in my bag. Oh well.

I finished a half an hour later, and shot a hand out to the counter adjacent to the shower before stepping out of the huge shower after wrapping myself in it.

"What took so long?" Vant asked lazily without looking at me as I stared down at him crossly. He was sitting on the counter next to the sink, leaning back with a bored expression.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. His eyes darted to mine to gage just how mad I was, then his eyes drifted down to my towel.

"First, I would be nice if I were you, chéri." he warned.

"Why the hell would I—"I yelled.

"Because you seemed to underestimate me. A locked door won't stop me, but it did make me curious. Continue to scream and I'll rip that towel off you."

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered, slightly afraid.

"See, that's good. No more yelling." he mock praised.

"Get out." I hissed as I clutched my towel tighter around me. He stood and turned his back to me. I waited for him to leave, but after a minute, he didn't.

"Get out." I hissed again.

"Go ahead. You can change. I won't turn around." he prompted.

"I'm _not_ going to change with _you_ in here."

"Why? You don't trust me? I seemed to remember something about gaining each other's trust."

"Yes. However, no one said anything about this. I don't _have _to do anything you say. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Whatever you say, chéri." he humored me passively. "Just change."

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth. I tossed my towel off, and shrugged into my clothes quickly before slipping by him and out the bathroom door. He followed me…damn him! How can I leave with him following me? I grabbed my cell phone, then whirled around to face him.

"I would ask you where you're going," he said with a frown, "if I didn't know better."

"You said I could do as I please, so I'm leaving for tonight. Don't tag along."

"Where are you going?" he persisted. "You realize that people know about our engagement, right? It'll look suspicious if you're out without me." Then he added quietly, "Not to mention, dangerous." I ignored him and fled irately out of his bedroom door and into the hallway.

As I darted down the long corridor, I screamed, "I have to leave this hell hole!" I crossed over to the foyer, and latched onto the door. With a sigh, I cursed…it was locked. Not only was the door immensely heavy looking, but it was dead bolted. Locks of various types ran up the spine of the door and clustered the door knob.

"Fuck." I yelled before giving the door a firm kick. Nothing. I pushed my back against the door frame and slid down it until my butt hit the cool marble floor. I held my head in my hands and my knees were pressed to my chest. Twenty minutes later, footsteps interrupted and I refused to look up when they halted nearby.

"Couldn't open it?" laughed Vant. I ignored him. "Are you crying?" he asked, amused.

"I don't cry." I told him firmly, keeping my eyes on the designs adorning the marble ground.

"Oh?"he mumbled. His feet suddenly appeared in front of me, but again, I didn't acknowledge him. He reached down with a cold, pale hand and attempted to pull me up by my hand. I went limp and rejected his help by flopping back down onto the floor. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance, an emotion I have never seen cross his face. I guess, by now, I was left feeling a little bit insignificant and helpless. Not a feeling I was accustomed to normally, and a little tired also. I meekly stood up by myself and stumbled down hallway with passing looks at the doors to navigate my way, and Vant followed me at a distance warily. I fumbled with the door knob tiredly until his hand wrapped around mine and swung the door open for me. I leaned in the doorway for a second then dropped my phone on the bedside table. I was wearing a lacy black skirt and corset top with a leather jacket, so I shed some of the layers until I was in my black cami and the shorts I had under my skirt just in case, afterward I tossed myself onto the right side of the silky bed, closing my eyes. Vant lounged in the doorway, trying not to look in my direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked, somewhat unnerved. "Lily? Chéri?" I didn't bother to answer, and I didn't feel like it. He sighed noisily and elegantly laid down on his side of the bed while uneasily looking over at me. Out of years and years of shitty parents, unasked decisions, and people buying my love…I've never lost my nerve or attitude until now. I guess I felt safer away from my life. Vant swore just as my first tear slid down my cheek. He stirred and was instantly leaning over me with an incredulous look.

"You are crying." he accused. A cold finger trailed down my cheek to wipe tears away, and I slapped his hand away before curling up into a ball and pressing my face into a plush, soft pillow.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked coolly. I pressed closer into the pillow. When I didn't answer right away, I felt arms encircle me. He pulled me around to look at him, and put his hands on my shoulders to hold me still and in place even as the thought of flipping back over into the pillow crossed my mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I denied curtly. He snorted in disbelief, but he laid back down on his side to let me have some peace. I cried myself asleep, and I knew Vant was uncomfortable with my laments for he kept trying to comfort me sympathetically. But, I wouldn't let him and continued to whack his hands away. Though I had the dreamless sleep I had hoped for, it didn't last long. My dreams transformed into a torrent of nightmares which I was all but adapted to in the long years I've experienced them. As soon as I woke up, I shot up into sitting position. The room was dark now with no lights. When I'd fallen sleep, the lights were still on, and now I like the room better. I'm fond of the dark. I huffed off my hyperventilation that I'd had as an aftermath of the nightmares, but I now noticed two peering fey, crimson eyes observing me with interest. Briefly, shots of alarm spiked up my spine.

"Chéri." Vant whispered. I felt a hand on my cheek, but his other cold hair held my other hand in place knowing that I'd swipe it away. So, I was left with one hand trying to pry off his and it wasn't working efficiently. His hand didn't budge.

"What?" I whispered breathlessly. My breathing was calming down, but not quickly enough for me not to sound like I'd just spent the last few hours running instead of sleeping.

"Are you alright?"he asked, and his gleaming eyes shifted closer.

"Yeah…," I whispered back and tried to sound convincing, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming."

"Sorry," I breathed as I stared down at the bedding before looking back at him. "I know, I'm not supposed to yell or scream anymore." His gleaming eyes disappeared again, and I imagined that he closed his eyes.

His hand on my cheek moved slightly, and he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Chéri, you know what I'm talking about."

I nodded silently. "How long have you had nightmares?"

"Since I can remember."

"How long can you remember, then?"

I sighed, "I've had the nightmares since I was six."

"hmm." he contemplated that.

"…good night." I whispered before lying back down shakily.

"I don't think so." he replied. Chilly hands wrapped around me, and I desperately struggled to get out of his grasp but only succeeded in writhing out of the blankets. He pulled me to him and encircled me in his arms, and I sighed in frustration.

"Let go." I pleaded softly, too tired to encourage anger from in me. He shook his head after he leaned his head to mine, so I felt it. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hear you screaming." he murmured softly into my ear, and I shrugged before falling back asleep but not before I heard him added, "Unless it's my name." I flung my leg back to hit him, but he wrapped his leg around mine to stop.

Untraditionally, when I woke up, there was no sunlight. Not that I ever opened my curtains at home…like I said I'm fond of the dark, but it was odd that there was absolutely _no_ light. It was like it was eternally night. I decided I liked it.

"Morning, lily." Vant whispered sleepily from behind me, and in surprise, I shot out onto the other side of the bed while holding my heart. Vant immeadately sat up, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered breathlessly. "I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed yet."

He stifled a laugh, and gracefully maneuvered out of the bed and into the bathroom. I got up groggily, and stumbled over to my bag after catching myself from falling a few times. I pulled out a black dress and my phone which was now beeping crazily.

"Hello?" I answered drowsily while rubbing my eyes.

It was my father.

"Lily? How was your night? Sleep well?"

"Do I ever sleep well?" I asked snapped, knowing he was acquainted with my screaming nightmare but hadn't ever brought it up. There was an awkward silence on the line, and I was just pissed up enough to hang up if he didn't continue in five seconds.

"Yes, um, alright then. Mr. Chandelle is out of town today. He left early and I'm afraid you two were asleep so he didn't bother to wake you. I called to offer a truce. I don't want you to hate me forever, Lily. Will you have lunch with me this afternoon?"

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What time is it now?" I asked, perplexed.

"Nine. I'll meet you at half past noon?"

"We'll see, won't we?" I said vaguely and waited for him to bite off my rhetorical question with an insult. He didn't and said no good bye after I heard my mother shouting at my assistant in the background, but just hung up.

"Yeah. Bye to you too, dad." I sighed, then hung up my cell phone. I glanced back at the bathroom door. It was still unopened, so I figured it safe to change. I stripped off my cami and short, and just as I was donned my black dress, the bathroom door flew open.

I was rubbing my hands down my dress to minimize any creases left by folding it into my suitcase, and when I looked up he was staring at me in amusement. But, in only a towel…God, he was gorgeous.

I frowned, then pointed to the closet.

"Go get dressed!" I commanded, and he smirked before striding over to the closet door. Before shutting the closet door behind him, he stuck out his tongue between his fangs.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. He's a pain in the ass, I thought. Then, I smiled because he's strikingly attractive nonetheless.

"Thank you." He said with a knowing smirk as he clamored out of the closet. I was mortified; he was reading my mind. I clutched the sides of my head and left the room while playfully screaming at him.

"DON'T READ MY MIND!" I scolded as I jogged down the hallway. He chased me down the hallway with dripping hair, and I stopped before I got too lost. He caught up to me without looking strained or out of breath in the slightest to my chagrin. He looked at me sternly.

"Don't run away from me." He ordered with a frown.

"Aww, I upset you?" I teased with a mock sympathetic look. "You're the one that wants to marry me, so maybe you should reconsider?"

He turned to face me after walking down to the end of the hallway.

"Chéri, I'd be foolish to let you go."

"Why?" I said with a grimace. "There's nothing great about me." I snorted.

"That's where you're wrong. How will I ever find another rich, teenage, goth girl? With parents that are too uncaring _or_ ignorant to realize that they're marrying her off to a vampire?"

"Well, now that you're narrowing it down…" I said with fake thoughtfulness. "I think I have the advantage now then. You need me more than I need you." I pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure, chéri." he whispered rhetorically.

I squinted my eyes, and passed him the hallway while ignoring his talking. And, just in case, he didn't get the message, I screeched, "I DON'T NEED YOU!" I locked the door after making it inside our room safely, but collided with something hard. Shit, I thought before I peeked a closed eye open, yeah it's him.

"You can believe as you please, but I don't have time for petty arguments today. Its ten minutes before ten, and we're meeting your father at noon?"

"Half past." I corrected meekly, then added with a horrified face, "Today going to be hell."

He frowned, and nodded. "You're probably right, but what makes you think that?"

"Well," I said as I ticked off reasons on my fingers, "I woke up with _you_—"

"Now that's a disgrace." He said sarcastically and I smiled mischievously.

"And my dad called. I hate that—"

"I understand. Don't bother to elaborate. I don't have time."

"Then you try to tell me I'm dependent on _you_ when--" I said with firm eye contact and seriousness. I stood to face him levelly before finishing, "I don't _need_ anyone but myself."

"I'll have to fix that, won't I?" he whispered, leaning forward into my face slightly. I whirled around and backed away from him.

"Personal space?" I hinted with a frown. I picked up my bag and rummaged through it until my expression grew into a distortion of appalling shock. "What the hell did you do with my eyeliner?" I yelled at him with an outstretched hand.

He looked at me with a shameless smirk, and shrugged. "What makes you think I have it?" he asked with false innocence.

"You're only other one that wears eyeliner, freak." I pointed out with accusation. He smirked and held up my eyeliner above me teasingly.

"You do have a point with that. But I'm not the freak." he teased as I jumped up to reach it before kicking him. He burst out laughing.

"That was pathetic!" he roared.

"Give me my eyeliner, jerk!" I yelled as I leaned in next to his ear.

"I figured I'd need some leverage when it comes to you!"

"You're such—"

"A 'strikingly attractive'—"

"Don't quote my thoughts!"

"Well, you'll just have to behave today to get it back now, won't you?"

"Leech," I mumbled under my breath and I slammed the door behind me in rage. Then, I stifled my triumphant smirk. He thought he had won…ha! I had known my eyeliner was MIA since this morning when I opened my bag for my phone. I just needed a good reason to stomp off without attracting his suspicion. Though that scene was useful, I thought smugly as I twirled his car keys around on my index finger. I estimated that I had only a few minutes before he came looking—opps, spoke too soon.

"Lily." Vant's appealing voice came from behind me. "I think you have something of mine?"

"I could say the same." I laughed before darting towards the front door. I stood in front of the severely locked and secure door with a self satisfied smile lighting up my face. "Could you open this door for me, Vant?" I jiggled his car keys louder and it caused him to sigh in annoyance.

"Chéri, I don't have time—" He started.

"To get married? I understand, Vant." I added with a widening cheeky smile.

"Give me the keys, Lily." He commanded irately.

"I guess," I whispered in a soft, breathless manner, "you'll just have to take the keys from me." I was looking at the keys glittering as I held them up before my eyes while I spoke, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Vant standing besides me after a spilt second.

"I will." he confirmed, and just as he reached out I grabbed my eyeliner which was still in his fisted hand. He didn't let go of it, so we ended up standing before each other while we both clutched my eyeliner in one hand and his keys in the other. I tilted upwards on my tiptoed to meet his face, and said with a winning smile, "I'm going to win."

"How so?" he scoffed, taking my challenge. "I'm a vampire." He pointed out. "You're a weak human—"

"With human balance." I laughed as I fell forward purposely to throw him off, and we both landed on the marble floor instantly. I wasn't harmed considering I landed on him though he is rather hard and cold. I pushed off of his chest and stared down at him in victory, then I held my eyeliner and his keys before his eyes.

"Told you so." I taunted, and he averted his eyes.

"That was cheap." He retorted. Suddenly, a door adjoining to the foyer opening with an audible creak and another person stood before us with a quizzical look. And a gun, I noticed insensible calmness. The guy that stood there looked to be twenty at the most with black shaggy hair covering his eyes. I smiled nervously as I become suddenly self-conscious of lying on top of Vant though he only tilted his head up to look at the person. Vant regarded the individual and then gazed up at me with an infuriating sneer.

"Chéri, this is my friend, Wilson." Vant introduced.

"Friend?" spat Wilson, then muttered, "fucking insane vampire." He, however in spite of Vant's presence and our weird position, walked over to us. We hadn't moved, and I was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the position as Vant's leg slowly twisted to hold mine in place though I still had my eyeliner. That's all that matters, right? Wilson crouched down by Vant's head to look at me, then down at Vant's smug, cheeky smile before Wilson extended a hand to me.

"I'm Jake Wilson. _**Employee**_of Mr. Chandelle…unfortunately." He clarified with a shake of my hand. I smiled slyly, ignored Van'ts protests, and asked while giving Jake my full attention, "And what's your job exactly?"

"Gun maintance."he replied disinterestedly.

"Really?" I asked with amusement as Vant started to writhe, "and what are the guns for?"

Wilson opened his mouth to answer, but a quick, hesitant glance down at Vant who was vehemently protesting imparting any information to me halted him. Wilson gave me a wink before standing up to his full height and strolling out of the room.

"Don't telling, missy. It's nice to know that you have master Vant under control though." He called out as he retreated back to the door. "And Mr. Chandelle requires that you two be ready for tonight, Master Vant." He slammed the door behind him when he said master sarcastically.

I fixed a bittersweet smile down at Vant who looked appeased to keep me in the dark.

"What does your father do exactly, Vant?" I asked politely.

"I'll never tell." He rejected and turned his head to the side away from me. His hair wasn't spiky since he had trailed after me with dripping hair, and it was still damp and disheveled. I made myself comfortable and sighed before laying my head down on his chest.

"What _are_ you doing?" he demanded, confused.

"Waiting." was my terse reply. I had all day, but he didn't.

"For what?" he asked stupidly. I gave him a look. "I can't tell you that."he said.

"That's alright." I relented and laid my head back down.

"Really?" he asked, skeptically amused.

"Yes, I'll just wait right here until you're ready to surrender some information on that subject."

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand threw his hand, sending it away from his face so I could clearly see his sharp, gorgeous face. I stuck my tongue out and yelped when he tried to bite it.

"You are a freak." I said more to myself than him, and when he opened his fanged mouth to speak, I added, "I know, I know. A strikingly attractive freak." He smiled, appeased. He let twenty minutes tick by before speaking again.

"We have forty five minutes before we have to meet your father."

"Hey," I pointed out, "I didn't promise that we're going—"

"I did." he confided with pride at my awed face.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I screamed at him.

"You're father means well—"

"For himself!"

"And is keeping contact with my father to report back to him."

"Oh," I said and he nodded, "shit."

"So, will you let me up?"

I shook my head deliberately. "No fucking way. What does your father do?" Another door clicked and Wilson wandered by us and down a hallway just as I asked. Wilson looked over at us dully in passing, and put some distance between us and him before shouting, "Jesus Christ, missy, Mr. Chandelle is part of mafia. Now shut the hell up!"

"What?" I questioned with another overwhelmed face as Vant began cursing at Wilson. "Is he really?"

Vant looked at me appraising and sort of worriedly.

"I supposed you could call it that."

"Is there another name—" I said with skepticism.

" Okay, okay. So he's part of the mafia…are you mad?"

I smiled. "Mad?" I echoed before crawling off him. "No, impressed actually. That's pretty cool."

"You think it's cool?" he quoted incredulously. I nodded before straightening my black dress. He sat up on his elbows before scowling. "I'm going to have a bruise now." He whined and pouted.

"You are not!" I retorted, and he smiled slyly.

"You're right. I'm not. I just wanted you to kiss it." He replied before opening the door for me.

And, just as we crossed the threshold, I added, "I hope you don't mean your ass." I went off into peals of laughter.

I spotted my father anxiously waiting in a sidewalk café, sitting outside while glancing nervously around for me apparently. I guessed that he didn't think I would show. God, I though, now this seems bad. He'll think Vant has me all under control. Maybe this is bad idea.

"No, it's good that you came." Vant assured me as he twisted a hand into my fisted one.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, but he only pulled me closer to him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He hissed back, then kindly pulled out a chair around the table my father inhabited and regarded my father, Joseph, politely. I sat down heavily, attempting to be dramatic and possibly trying to break the chair and sustain enough injuries to go to the hospital before lunch even started. No such luck, and Vant kicked me under the table and gestured for me to stop when my father's face was behind a menu. I made a gesture of my own, a middle finger one, and Vant made an 'I'll-bite-it-off' motion in return. My father set down his menu, and addressed Vant.

"Your father is in Sicily, and he'd like me to keep an eye on things for him. How are things going with you two?"

"First of all," Vant started complaining teasingly, "she's a little too rough. She's a noisy sleeper though that wouldn't be a problem if she were screaming for me. She won't share anything, especially eyeliner—"

My father tilted his head in bewilderment.

"You wear eyeliner?" my father asked in a disapproving, judgmental way.

"Everyday." Vant answered with a laugh. "It helps to draw attention away from the circle under my eyes." My father made an 'oh' expression, and nodded with a frown.

"If it helps, she has always been rough." My father confided with a look over at me.

"Ass." I murmured and my dad pointed to me for an example.

"See what I mean. Never heard a good thing come out of that mouth." My dad said, looking for sympathy. I added, "I could say the same of you."

"I find that to be one of her most endearing qualities." Vant argued sarcastically to my father.

A waitress sauntered over with a notepad and scribbled down our beverage orders, and I protested against Vant requesting mine and his as champagne. My father prefers beer.

"I'm not old enough!" I countered, and he ignored me to peer up at the waitress and order it anyway. "Why did you do that?" I admonished when the waitress left the table.

"I was hoping to get you drunk." Vant answer, deadpan. My father glared at him, not angrily but mildly proud.

I was becoming more and more mistrustful of Joseph Steinste.

"Father?" I whispered quietly. "What exactly is your _job_?"

He glanced at me momentarily before turning his gaze to the table top. "Father?"

"You told her?" my father looked to Vant somberly. Vant nodded. "I'm just the financial backing to Mr. Chandelle. He needs a place to hide money, and I provide the perfect setup. He hides goods in my complex, and I get a cut back without doing much. It's a good operation, really."

I nodded in understanding.

"Its nice to get that off my chest. Honey, you have no idea how much stress its caused trying to hide stuff from you. Your mother gets worried and wants out sometimes…"

"Because of me?" I asked cynically as I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, there's that, and—"

"You're a horrible lair." I told my father with a raised eyebrow. He did a double take at me, and I knew he recognized my tone and phrase for it was a typical 'Mrs. Steinste' characteristic. That patronizing tone and evil grin, and I knew it firsthand. I was familiar enough with to precisely copy it.

"Jesus, Lily, you sound like your mother." My father commented with wide eyes as he thanked the waitress who had returned with our drinks. My dad sipped his beer with careful glances over at me.

I glowered at the white colored champagne in an elegant glass. I swirled it by twirling the glass' stem, and glared at Vant who was sipping his and meeting my glare.

"Your father wants you to go tonight, Vant." My father said suddenly. I watched my father blankly.

"I know. Wilson told me."

"I thought that kid got shot?" my father asked bewilderedly and gulped down the rest of his beer. I could smell the stench of beer, a musty alcohol scent, and I cringed. Vant stifled a laugh at me, but answered coolly, "He was shot last month. Nothing vital was hit. He's shook it off."

"What's tonight?" I asked with mistrust, as I attempted to take a sip of champagne before covering my mouth with a napkin to spit it out. Vant laughed.

"Get together sort of thing." My father answered. "Some of Mr. Chandelle's important business clientele will be present, and since Mr. Chandelle isn't home. He expects you both to attend."

I grimaced. "Clientele?"

"Don't worry," Vant whispered, "I'll make sure you get a gun." I looked at him with a sneer.

"I'd only shoot myself. Then, I wouldn't have to marry you, would I?" He glared, apparently not having the same sense of humor as me. I leaned on my hands and tried to stare him down with grim seriousness that was hard to maintain.

My father cleared his throat loudly.

"Not now." I hushed him. "I'm going to beat him."

"Oh, well, that's much better." My father commented sarcastically as he ordered another beer from our waitress. She turned to us and jotted down our order briskly which was fine with us. My father turned to Vant.

"Can't you…mind control her into liking you and behaving?" my father asked as I felt my jaw drop. "Like, some vampire charisma or charm?" Joseph prodded.

Vant's brow furrowed, then he threw his head back and laughed as I crossed my arms in irritation. "I want her to love me, not jump in my bed. Vampire powers are for emergencies when can't find any other way to obtain blood."

"So you seduce people?" I asked with disgust, and Vant licked his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased, and I gave him a finger. He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. The waitress returned with our orders and set them down before each of us before scurrying off.

I took a few bites, and noticed Vant chew his food.

"Wait," I said, baffled, "How are you eating that?"

He looked at me reprovingly with intense, dark eyes, and emphasized the motion of putting the spoon to his mouth. "You know that's not what I mean."

"I'm eating it. It's not like I can't." he said defensively with a shrug. I suppressed my urge to say a comeback and kept eating, and it seems my father perceived my unexpected unobtrusiveness. He gawked at me, and I glanced sideways at him.

"What?" I demanded after almost fifteen minutes of silence. My father frowned and shook his head after murmuring 'nothing'.

"What's he thinking?" I asked Vant discreetly as my father order yet another beer from the waitress.

"He thinks you've finally met someone who can outdo you." he whispered back in amusement. I

"You better cross your fingers that he's wrong." I said back. He raised an eyebrow in interest. "Because we'll have to up the ante." Vant's passive face overcame with a smirk, and my father focused on us again as Vant tried to cover up his smile by taking a sip of champagne. I pushed my glass towards him, but he refused by scooting it back.

"I don't want it!" I groaned.

"Drink it." He commanded. I squinted my eyes as I asked, "Why? Is it spiked?"

"Why would I do that with your father present?" Vant questioned seriously yet sarcastic.

"Why not?" I said wryly. "You've done just about everything else."

I finished my food and was itching to leave as Vant paid the bill, then grabbed my hand which I tolerated to lead me in the direction of the car.

"I'll see you tonight!" my dad called as I clamored into the interior of Van'ts car. I sighed loudly as I dismissively waved back at my father. Vant revved up the sleek car and backed up expertly.

"We're seeing my father…_again_?" I asked with distaste. "I really hate you."

"Yes, we're seeing your father _'again'_."he explained, mocking me. "You don't want to go with me?" His bottom lip jutted out and his eyes took on a watery quality. It didn't work considering it only made him sexier…He should pout more often.

"Jesus." I whispered. "Could you not do that?"

"Do what?" he asked in amusement. He undoubtedly read my mind.

"Nothing." I ended it. "Now what?"

"It's two fifteen now. So we have almost five hours until the party starts. I suppose we should go buy you a dress. "

"Great. Just fucking great."

"It can be black—"

"Not so bad—"

"As long as you obey and behave."

"What?"

"You'll behave tonight, won't you?"

"Define behaving—"

"Stop playing and promise me you'll obey me tonight."

"I can't promise anything." I said defiantly with an upturned nose.

"Well, that doesn't matter, I suppose. Because I can promise you that there will be consequences if you don't." he threatened as he wove through traffic.

"I don't give a damn." I told him honestly and loudly. "I don't care what you say; nothing you say will convince me _or _scare me." Then, I thought out loud to myself, "Maybe I should've drunk."

"Maybe I should have Wilson go out and buy it." Vant said mischievously. I mutely nodded. Whatever.

"Make sure it's black." I verified coldly as I observed the scenery out the window.

"Lily...You know, at this party…we're going to have to act like fiancés should." Then he added softly, "Like I wish we would."

"I heard that." I said in monotone. "What is it you're saying?"

He was skimming up the driveway to his manor, and the car slammed to a stop before he decided to look over at me.

"This." He whispered as he leaned over into my seat, and pulled me over to his lap.

"What are you—" I started, but wasn't given a chance to speak when his lips crashed down on mine. Electricity sparked through me, and though it felt right, I writhed. I've only known him for a day and a half, I scolded myself mentally. What am I? Easy? I shook my head and I struggled to push away from him. He easily grasped my hands, pressed them back, and continue to kiss me on the neck.

"Vant." I whispered as my eyes closed. "Vant, please, stop."

He looked up at me, and silenced me with another kiss on the lips, deeper yet, and this time my hands it push him away but latched onto his neck driving him closer.

He smirked against my mouth, and I bit his bottom lip intentionally. He sighed breathily, and pulled me closer until we heard the front door snap open and closed. Then, I threw open his door and jumped out of the driver's side of the car. He followed suit, and we both observed Wilson stride down the sidewalk connecting the driveway to the house.

"Next time you do that when I say stop, I'll impale you with the goddamn armrest." I warned. Vant smiled innocently.

"Next time I'll make sure you don't get a word in. We should have duct tape…Hey, Wilson! Do we have duct tape?"

Wilson stopped a few feet in front of Vant and I, and eyed Vant strangely.

"I'm not going to ask what for." He remarked as he handed over a small gun. "For the chick."

"Lily." I clarified.

"Thank you, Wilson. Now I need a huge favor?"

"Spit it out." Sighed Wilson exasperatedly, probably expecting as much.

"I need you to buy a dress for tonight," Vant requested, then saw it fit to add, "For my fiancé, of course." He gestured to me. Wilson nodded and trudged away towards the garage in suppressed anger. He clearly didn't appreciate the order.

"Well, at least your mother will be pleased to see you." Vant said brightly, knowingly setting me off.

"Asshole!" I screamed. "My mother is going too?" I slapped his arm as I gave him the evil eye.

"I _absolutely_ loathe you." I cleared up my feelings for Vant as he used me for arm candy this evening. "There is no reason I have to attend this mobster party." I whined, dragging my feet to prolong the reuniting with my parents though it didn't work since he has vampire strength. Which he seems to use at impractical times. We entered a very secluded but expensive hotel lobby and onto two gold gilded double door in silence. A obese man in a stylish suit manned the doors as Vant flashed his invitation even though it wasn't necessary since the thug had opened the door prior when he saw Vant's face. I clung to his arm for dear life, and when we entered, he wrapped an arm around my waist with a cheeky smile.

Just when I opened my mouth to refute, my mother appeared before me with crossed arms, tapping feet, and an expectant look. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Is she gone yet?" I whispered to Vant, who leaned down to my ear. "No, but she's talking to some elderly couple nearby." he whispered back, then licked the shell of my ear.

"Don't do that." I admonished softly.

"Hello, young Chandelle." greeted a man in his early twenties with a dark blue suit, loose black tie, and shoulder length dark hair. Vampire, I thought. He had pale skin too, and so far, handsomely charming. He introduced himself and kissed the back of my hand.

"This is Miss Steinste, no?" he asked. I nodded silently. Vant's touch left me reeling in a pleasant way, even if I'd die before admitting it. However, this man's touch left my skin crawling and I latched onto Vant tighter when the man relinquished my hand.

"Hello, Mr. Madini. How are you?" Vant asked with formality.

"Not as good as you, I assume. Your father told me that you would be obtaining a fiancé soon. Nice choice."

"Thanks."

" Careful, she seems a little dizzy." And I was, from this man's touch. It left me feeling sick and disoriented, but I doubt it had to do with him. He was charming and gorgeous, but I felt funny.

"Oh," Vant said with amusement, "father put her under a binding spell. Perhaps, Lily, you shouldn't touch anyone."

"Why?" I asked with a cringe. "If this is your fault!" I threatened. Mr. Madini stifled at laugh with a hand over his mouth. "What the hell did you do?" I hissed at Vant.

"I told you. Just don't touch anyone. It's _not_ my fault, it's my father's. Only he can take it off now."

"What _exactly _does it do?" I demanded as I clutched harder onto his arm for support.

"Binds you to me. Only I can touch you, otherwise you get shocks or get sick."

I glared daggers. "After this party, your afterlife—"

"Lily, not here. I thought you agreed to behave?"

"I did no such thing!" I retorted, finally feeling level and solid. Mr. Madini smiled softly at me when I glanced over at him.

"Oh, Vant?" Mr. Madini interrupted. "There's an extremely pissed blonde woman stomping her way toward you both."

"Shit." I spat before looking up at Vant, who was not pleased.

"Why should I?" he asked, seeing my pleading look, "You haven't behaved in the slightest!"

"I would find it misfortune if she behaved. I've seen the little timid mortal that prance around this place, and I must say, there all unbearably dull if not mute."

"Your opinion—" Vant began at Mr. Madini.

"Lily Steinste! You will stop shunning your family, and come talk to us!" my mother reprimanded me deafeningly. I recoiled at the sight of her, and curled up against Vant for protection. My mother stood there with a cross face in an expensive beige, draping, shimmering gown looking more like a prima donna than a caring mother. Her tall, tan, strapy heels had to be engraving the polished wood flooring with the way she was stomping. I breathed out slowly, then glanced her demeanor. Not good; she's pissed.

I transformed my facial expression from thoroughly exasperated to false sincerity and sweetness, and leaned forward to hug me mother.

"Hello, mother!" I greeted as warmly as I could fake. She was momentarily taken aback by my abrupt change in mood. After embracing me back tightly, she let her livid anger seep away.

"You look beautiful, Lily." She complimented, not knowing that when she said that I wanted nothing more than to burn the dress Wilson had bought for me, and I inwardly puked but accepted the praise with a 'thank you, mother.' Just as I got the words out, I heard a laugh. I swiveled in my heels to find my father in a traditional black tuxedo. He bowed to us with a teasing smile, and shook Vant's hand before leading him off to leave me with _my mother_. Geez, he's in for it when he returns.

Luckily, Mr. Madini, the vampire, interrupted.

"Hello, Mrs. Steinste. Charming to meet you again." he said suavely. My mother, Elizabeth Steinste, for once in her life, looked flustered and speechless. I couldn't blame her…vampires are gorgeous. "I was wondering if I could have a word with your daughter?" he asked eloquently, keeping eye contact with my mother. Stupid vampire hypnotism. She nodded her head with wide eyes, and Mr. Madini pulled me out of her sight.

Once we were near the beverage table, I looked up at him. He smiled kindly, and let go my arm.

"I thought I'd save you from your mother." he explained ruefully, "You didn't seem to enjoy the reunion." He averted his eyes from me to scanning the room. "Why don't we go find Vant? I'm sure he's missing you by now."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

Mr. Madini raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't doubt him, Miss Steinste."

"It's Lily." I corrected. With a nod, Mr. Madini led me off to a balcony.

"You may call me Neal." he said briefly as he dragged me over to my father and Vant. Vant appeared surprised that I was back so soon, and I scowled at him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked me curiously as he peered down at my scornful face.

"You left me with my _mother_." I muttered with narrowed eyes. My father laughed wholeheartedly and slapped his arm. "It's not funny!" I roared at him, and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckles. Vant put an arm around my shoulder and leaned to my ear.

"I'm sorry, chéri. I needed a moment to check with security, and your father was the only one with a radio." he apologized and kissed my cheek. I frowned and wiped his kiss off with a glare. He glared back and sighed, "I'll let you hit me later."

I nodded eagerly, and praised, "Better."

Mr. Madini, with his vampire hearing, no doubt heard the conversation and was subtly shaking with suppressed laughter.

Vant noticed this, and turned his attention to him.

"I see Neal rescued you however." Vant observed. I nodded.

"You should be more careful with your fiancé," Neal warned, "There are plenty of vengeful businessmen here, between the Chandelle's and Steinste's. I have no doubt they'd take an opportunity to stir up trouble."

Vant nodded, and wrapped an arm around me tight. Almost chokingly tight, but I tolerated it for my own self preservation. I wanted to live through tonight, at least, so I could deck him. Vant shuffled with me in tow back into the main ballroom where we had first entered just as gun shots went off. All the heads in the room swiveled to the pack of men and vampires, about eight in all, relinquishing guns. Then, the eyes went to the blood splattered floor. By their feet were…my mother, some man in a maroon suit, and a teenage boy. _My mother…_

I couldn't say I was crying, but I couldn't say I was emotionless either. Geez, when I swore I'd kill my mother, I was kidding. I never thought someone would get there before me. It seemed ludicrous that some bullets would stop her when I had seen her only ten minutes ago stomping around in a huff. How could she die? I saw out of the corner of my eye my father enter the room from the balcony.

"Vant…don't let my father come in here." I whispered urgently. Vant looked down at me hesitantly before nodding and letting me go. When I was sure that Vant and father were out of sight, I hitched up the train of my gown and pulled out the small gun holster strap to my upper thigh. Some of the party guests around me gasped, and I rolled my eyes at them.

Then, I left cold hands on my wrists.

"What are you doing, Lily?" hissed Mr. Madini's voice.

"Neal?" I squeaked, and cringed. I forgot about him. "They killed my mother!"

"You don't even like your mother?" he declared, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to kill her." I joked, and he gave me a 'you're-mentally-insane' look.

"Let go." I ordered.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Neal replied. "Vant will kill me."

"I'm not your responsibly—"

"But your mine." Came a _very_ familiar voice from behind me.

"Damn." I uttered, then turned a glare on Mr. Madini. "Asshole." I hissed at Neal who shrugged it off.

Vant was standing behind me, waiting for an explanation, I'm sure.

"Hand it over, Cheri." he commanded, and looked me straight in the eye. Shit, I thought as my limbs responded as my mind resisted while I slipped the small pistol and holster in his outstretched hand. He looked at me pleadingly. "Chéri, I'll take care of this."

I spit on the ground since my mouth was only mobile part of my right now, and he bared his fangs at me. He pulled me forcefully with him, and was about to make me leave to the car when a vampire handling a gun stopped him.

"Don't think so, Mr. Chandelle." he taunted, and soon we were surrounded.

"Hello, Mr. Dalici. What can I do for you?" greeted Vant calmly yet coldly. Mr. Delici sneered. "Do you really want to cross us, Mr. Dalici?"

"It's too late for indecisions! You'll pay for your father's bullshit." Mr. Dalici shouted. "Since he didn't have the nerve to show his face here." Mr. Dalici turned his sickly dark eyes on me with an evil grin. "Who is this?"

By now, I was fully functional and mobile. I snorted, and thought, like I'd tell you trash.

"No one." Vant spat shortly, and he shoved me behind him. Oh, how wonderful, I thought sarcastically. Now I'm a target.

I got bored which is never a good thing especially in situation like this. I reached over, while Vant was distracted, and slipped my hand into his coat pocket where he deposited a few minutes ago. I hid myself behind his back, in his shadow, before strapping it back in its proper place. Except this time it pulled it higher up my thigh so no one would notice it. Therefore, I started to stroll off in the direction of the front door again, but I didn't get far. Another hand shot out and grasped my upper arm then shoved me back to Vant painfully. I scowled at him, and stood next to Vant with crossed arms coupled with narrowed eyes. Vant pulled me towards him by holding my hand, and no one knew who I was until my father slid into the room from the balcony…again, and yelled.

"Oh my god, Lily...JESUS, ELIZABETH!" screamed my father, more out of anger than concern. "Dalici, leave my daughter alone!"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Geez, thanks dad. I'm glad you came at the _wrong_ time…

"Ah, Steinste. You're daughter, eh?" called Dalici, who was pointing a gun at Vant while the others trained guns on us both then my father looking a little critical. Stooping by the puddle of my mother's blood, my father cringed at the sight of her. Her body was limp with wounds visible through her pristine gown, her hair which was once straight was now pooled around her head. Blood was spewing from a single shot to her heart, and the placid face of death made her look serene though she died an untimely death. A grimaced at her; death wasn't pretty. Vant shifted, and I snapped back to the crowd of pointed guns trained on us. Oh, yeah, those. I forgot about these people for a moment.

"What is it you want, Dalici?" demanded Vant coolly, and Vant continued to pull me closer to him. Hey, if he dies, he'll just regenerate sort of, but me? I'll definitely die…just like my mother. I gulped down the sudden bile of nausea, and clung to him for dear life.

"A word with you…_outside_, please." Dalici said with a jab of his gun's barrel. Vant's grip on my hand tightened. "Without the girl."

"No." I replied…and I probably shouldn't have. "I go with him."

"No way, Miss Steinste. This isn't between you and me—"

"Well," I shouted defiantly, "It sure the hell is now! You killed my mother!"

Dalici just glared at me, attempting to stare down me, the master of staring/ glaring. I don't think so. Dalici's gun shifted to point at me, and Vant suddenly pushed me away.

"Let's go." Vant prompted and strutted over to the exit accommodatingly, and held the door open for the group of gunmen who follow suit. I watched him, struck with shock, and shook my head.

"Don't go." I whispered. He was going to get hurt, and I wasn't too happy with it. Now I just have my dad…eww…that doesn't sound like fun.

"Chéri…" Vant whispered with a slight smile as he stood at the front door, and I ran to him before he could escape through the door. He knew I was going to be difficult, but let me. I latched onto his chest and looked up at him. He was in mild shock considering I was not a very touchy-feely person and constantly scolded him for touching me. Abruptly, I felt like crying. I have no idea why, perhaps it's because out of everyone I know, I like him the best. I inwardly beat myself up for crying, it's such a weakness. Tears don't suit me well. And, despite myself, I let tears streak down my face before I leaned up on my tiptoes to reach his face. I smashed my lips against his softly before closing my eyes and before I knew it, I was wrapped around him. My hands tangled into his hair, and he smirked against my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hands went around my waist, pressing me against him tightly, and he deepened the kiss.

"Chéri, don't move." he whispered into my ear before abruptly breaking the kiss to hug me. I didn't as commanded stiffly, and his fingers trailed up the slits leading up the side of my dress. I looked at him in confusion until his hand hit the end of the slit and continued on…to my holster. He leaned over me further, looking still like he was hugging me to the gunmen behind him. They were getting annoyed quickly and cleared their throats in interruption. Oh please, I thought, it's not like we're anything. Vant ripped the gun from its holster, and snatched my hand in seconds before thrusting me to the floor powerfully. He threw an arm out extending the gun over at the group crowding the doorway. Dalici swore, and before we could give a command, Vant shot him in the chest where he slumped flat against the wall beside the door clutching his chest and scrambling for his own weapon he had dropped. The others scattered as the shots rang throughout the hall, and dodged the rest of the rounds Vant triggered.

My wide eyes shrank back to normal size when they all finally hurried out the door, and I stared out at the brief night shown through the open door. I could see the moon, some landscape, but mostly parked cars. I sat up on my elbows, and righted my dress which was tangled around my legs as Vant calmly straightened his posture and added more bullets into the diminutive gun.

"Vant?" I breathed, "Why didn't you have a gun?" I ripped the holster off my thigh after tugging up the hem of my dress to an almost indecent extent. Vant slipped the tiny gun into his coat pocket again, and extended a hand to me.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." I said curtly as I picked myself up off the cold floor. I brushed off the dress, and stalked out of the room as I unheeded my father's distressed shouts. I didn't want any part in cleaning up my mother's body, and I wasn't wholly recuperated from that last duel. I wasn't up for a trip to the morgue either, so I smiled weakly to myself. I still have the keys, I thought victoriously. I opened the driver's side of his expensive car then sat heavily in the seat. I spent almost an hour in there, just breathing and thinking. Some about my mother. Some about what I would have done different if she were still alive. I'd still hate her, of course. She was a very disagreeable lady all in all. But, I did think a little about Vant, and attempted to resolve my feelings toward him. Between the time I opened the car door and when Vant knocked on the window, I still wasn't any closer to a conclusion. I didn't know about him. Whether I hated him or loved him…I absolutely didn't love him, did I?

After only two days...albeit two _long _days. He rapped his knuckled on the driver side window harder, and I distractedly unlocked the door. With a whoosh, the car door threw open and I was peering up at a very disheveled, tired Vant. I couldn't move, and even when he bent down to lift me out, I didn't talk. Cold arms slipped under my knees and behind me, but I didn't resist. Oh god, I thought, I'm behaving…What's wrong with me? Why can't I scream at him? Why can't I order him to put me down? He hauled me up bridal style, and I averted my eyes from his scrutinizing look at me. He bit his bottom lip, revealing his fangs. Oh, yeah. He's a vampire, I reminded myself. Can I love a vampire? Yes, I could, I decided. But, it's more of a—Can I love him?

"What's on your mind, Chéri?" he breathed into my ear, causing me to squirm in his arms.

I returned his gaze, and repeated his question, "What are you thinking?"

He smiled, and set me down on my feet before replying, "That I'd better get home and get some bagged blood before I take a bite out of you."

"I wouldn't mind…"I remarked, almost inaudibly. He had been climbing down into the driver's seat, then suddenly his eyes were drilling holes in me as he stiffened.

"You're lying. You would never let me." he accused, afterwards adding, "You shouldn't tease me like that, chéri."

I stood straight, and frowned. "I wasn't." I whispered, louder now that he was calling me a liar. No need to name call. Did I say 'just kidding'? He stepped out of the car towards me, advancing until he was nose to nose with me.

"Chéri, I won't ever do that to you." he promised as his lips brushed against mine, urging me to kiss him. "I don't think I could handle it, and it would put you in danger if not kill you."

I nodded, and was about to walk around the car to the passenger side when he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I put my hands on his back to return the hug. He shifted me with warning and my back hit the side of his car with a soft thud, and I gasped in surprise when the cool metal's chilly temperature seeped through the fabric of my gown. His cold hands slid to my shoulders, down my arms, and intertwined with my hands as he drew his lips to mine.

"I'm so sorry, chéri. I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again between pants of air. Just as his kiss deepened causing my back to be flush with the car's exterior and his tongue grazed my bottom lip, I ducked out of his hold, catching him off guard.

"What is there to be sorry about?" I demanded, uneasily.

"I wish I had never agreed to marry you." Vant announced. My mouth went slack, and I was momentarily plagued with loss of breath before I meekly stalked over to the other side of the car and slid in onto the leather interior seat without a word. I heard the driver's side door shut, knowing from the stirring that he was in the car also, and the ignition roared to life.

It was a few hours passed midnight when we arrived home, and we hadn't talk since his apologies. I can't believe he said that, but I should if he really feels that way. I can't marry someone who won't love me, or at least pretend to. Even pretending is stretching my endurance in relationships. Vant dead bolted the door behind us. That door I can never open myself, and wondered vaguely how I'd ever avoid needing him. I strolled down the hallways as I effortlessly navigated my way to our room. The room, in which we stayed once appeared interesting to me, now it clearly marked my bleak mood. I stripped down into my bra and underwear, decided to throw on some shorts, and slipped into bed aware that Vant wasn't likely to confront me soon about what he said so dressing into pajamas wouldn't matter. Otherwise, he would have said something in the car as he drove us home if he felt the need to communicate. He obviously didn't want express what he meant, so why push him? I'd be doing the same thing my parents do to me—push me for favors or answers. I wouldn't stoop to that level, but why should I put up with comments like 'I wish I'd never agreed to marry you'? Had I _ever _said _anything_ that remotely harsh to him? No, I don't think so. I _never_ agreed to this. He apparently had agreed or, at best, had a part in the preparation. On the other hand, I was kept in the dark until yesterday. I got a new life over night, and he doesn't want me? I sacrificed my life…I can't necessarily say my home since I negotiated to move out…for an arranged marriage I had no choice in. How can he say that? He doesn't want me anymore? He's sorry he'd agreed? I cuddled to my pillow, and cried myself asleep for the first time in my life. Hoping that he wouldn't leave me alone…

"Chéri! Lily! Wake up!" ushered an achingly familiar voice. I shot up in bed and realized I was in a cold sweat. Damn, another fucking nightmare, I mentally screamed at myself. How could I let this go so far? I was having nightmares every damn night! Like a child! Like yesterday night, the room wasn't lit with any lamps or such, and the only visible object was Vant's gleaming eyes.

Vant, I thought. I closed my eyes and lay back down silently, wanting to go back to my dreams and leave reality…and him. He evidently wasn't having that, and scooted over from his side of the bed.

"Good night…" I whispered before falling back asleep just before my tears restarted.

It only seemed like seconds later to me, but it was actually hours logically. I was screaming, writhing in my blanket, and sprang up just like any other bad dream.

I could still hear, "Chéri! Lily! Come on, wake up!" in my ear from Vant's comforting muttering. I was free of all blankets and was sitting up with a slouch. I looked down at me as I felt abruptly chilly. Oh, I thought blankly, I don't have pajamas on. Opps. Black shorts and a black bra was all the noticeable clothing I wore.

"Chéri, we need to talk." Vant whispered as he scooted even closer than he had when I had my last nightmare. By now, he was spooning me, and I could feel his hard, lean chest pressed to my back causing me to shiver in cold.

"I'm too tired to." I replied with false fatigue. Really, I was wide awake, and no way in hell was I surrendering to another bad dream. I'd stay up all night if I had to. Vant shifted his head so it was next to my ear, and whispered, "Please, chéri? I want to explain, and you need to hear this. I promise you'll sleep better."

"Really?" I snapped, skeptically.

"Yes, though I'll be sad to see that go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Chéri," he breathed in my ear alluringly, "you were screaming…for me tonight."

All I let out was a thoughtful 'hmm.' Nothing else. Don't let any emotion slip, I thought.

"When I said I wished I hadn't agreed, I didn't mean it the way you interpreted it."

"Oh?" I said doubtfully.

"Look at all the pain this had caused you…this arrangement. I was just regretting putting you through all this, nothing more. It's been a lot for one person to handle, but you take it finely…if you make the exception that you're angry with me."

"I have every right to be!" I retorted. "How do you think it made me feel when you said that? You think I wouldn't take it personally?"

"I wasn't insulting you. I was concerned for you, and it has taken me some time to figure that out. Why I said what I said, I mean."

"I'm glad you took your time." I said sarcastically.

"How would I be able to explain my feelings when I've haven't experienced purely human emotions in over—"

Now that got my attention. He was about to confess his age, a big vampire no-no. That gives me a lot of leverage over him, other than knowing his secret of course since his age is narrows down the choices of who turned him. If his maker is vanquished, he is next.

"What were you about to say?" I asked, sweetly, "In over?"

"Two hundred years." He finished, deadpan and flatly.

"Oh." I squeaked. That's awesome! He's young compared to what I estimated his age to be. I was guessing more around one thousand, but in the end I think all vampires are ridiculously old so my approximation is biased anyhow.

I could see him roll his eyes in the darkness before he settled calmly into place against me and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"Go to sleep, Chéri." he whispered to me, and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up to the yelling of someone I've never known. Some maid was standing in the doorway screeching, and I refused to wake up. I felt the bed jostle and knew that Vant was up, and I whacked his hand from shaking my shoulders.

"Chéri, wake up. Please, wake up." he prompted. I buried my head in the pillow, and slammed a fist into the mattress before turning over and calmly slipping out of bed. The maid definitely gave me a look, and I frowned at her disapproving glare at my attire. I was tired, and _really_ not in the mood for this.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked with annoyance as I scrubbed at my eyes. Vant moved to stand beside me and before I knew it, I was in his arms bridal-style being carried away.

"Time to go." Vant explained urgently. I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, then at the ground streaming by in alarm.

"Holy shit! Vant don't go so fast!" I screamed, thrashing in his arms which probably wasn't the best idea in case he dropped me while running at seemingly 100 miles per hour.

"Chéri." he said in a warning tone. His no-nonsense tone. I shrugged and relaxed back against him. I glanced at him again. Ha, I thought, his eyeliner is smeared. Smiling to myself, we finally stopped and I was set on my feet on the sidewalk two blocks away from his expansive manor.

"Now what the hell is the matter?" I demanded, then added, "I'm not going to stand out on the sidewalk in a pair of shorts and my bra."

He sighed before smirking characteristically.

"You're right; I don't want everyone gawking at my fiancé."

He stripped off his shirt, and I was briefly stunned. Oh my god, he's so…perfect. Pale too, like me.

"Chéri?" he called with amusement, knowing I was staring at him. I wasn't embarrassed about gawking at him. In fact, I didn't even stop when he caught me. "Chéri?" He waved a hand in front of my face. He was chuckling by now, and I took the shirt offered to me.

"I don't think it'll be me their gawking at." I informed with a playful smile before raising my eyebrows. "Makes me proud to be your fiancé."

"Really?" he said wryly. "Take off your shirt, and we'll see who gets more stares."

"No fucking way." I refused, and curled my arms around myself. "What happened at the house?"

"Intruder showed up, armed. Security will take care of it, but he was close to the room so I woke you. Just to be safe. You're mortal, after all."

"Don't remind me." I groaned. He observed me before tugging me by my hand to walk down the sidewalk. I could hear a slight jiggling sound emitting from his black pants pocket, and I stared at him oddly. "What do you have in your pocket?"

He glanced down at me before sliding his hand into his trouser pocket and I leaned over to peek inside. It was a pistol and bullets.

"Not taking any chances, huh?" I asked, then shrugged. "That makes being in danger more boring…"

He groaned, then said, "Let's just go get some clothes, and go eat."

"You did drink last night, right?" I asked plainly, and he glared at my casual use.

"Yes." he growled.

"What's the matter with you, touchy?"

"Nothing." he dismissed.

"Like hell! You're moody, and something _is_ bothering you. Now, we're supposed to be trusting right? How can I trust you if you won't talk?"

"I was just thinking, alright." He snapped.

"About who?"

"Oh, don't get like that on me. I wasn't thinking of another girl if that's what you're implying. One of the men from last night busted into the house, that's all. I was wondering if the rest of them will show up."

"oh." I said with a frown. "That would be a problem."

"It would." he agreed, then directed me toward a clothing shop. A gothic one, I thought with glee. This was going to fun!

As he led me through the door, I regarded him with a smile and said, "I love you." He knew my mood wouldn't last long and he humored me.

"I can see that now. What about after we leave the store?"

"We'll see."

"Eww," I hissed, "It's Neal. Why is he here?"

"He's a model for the clothing line, Lily." Vant informed me.

"Really?" I asked while trying to imagine Neal—properly yet casually dressed Neal—in black trench coats and crucifixes. The image didn't go well.

"Really." Said a voice from behind a clothing rack.

"Hello, Neal." I moaned. He shouldn't eavesdrop when I'm trying to talk about him. I mean, honestly, how could I get any gossip with him hiding around like that? Geez. What is he? Paranoid? Neal stepped out from behind a clothing rack, and I gasped.

"Shit. You weren't kidding." I laughed. He was donning a black mesh shirt with tears with a black tank top underneath that was adorned with a crimson pentagram. Black, tight, leather pants with stitching making it look bloodstained and stylish combat boots. It really didn't look like him at all. I sort of felt traumatized for looking at him.

"At least I'm wearing clothes." he retorted with a laugh. "You're wearing Vant's shirt. What exactly did you leave the house in?"

"Bra and shorts." Vant supplied when I crossed my arms and stared Neal down. Neal snorted in laughter.

"It's _not_ funny!" I shouted before turning my back to them. It is absolutely, extremely, certainly, utterly _not at all _funny…in the least. Well, you get my point.

Vant put a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off with a loud annoyed sigh. Then, after a moment, I turned around with a frown.

"I need eyeliner." I said to myself in thought, and Vant laughed.

"So do I." he agreed between laughs, and Neal stared at us strangely.

"So," Neal started hesitantly as he changed the topic, "When is your wedding?"

That caught both me and Vant off guard, and reminded me—I had to marry him. That sort of sucked the fun out of hanging out with him. It's like he's just using me, if you put it like that. Not denying that he is, I thought as I peered at him sideways. We both kind of grimaced and stumbled over words causing the answer to turn out like mush.

"Okay." Neal said slowly, probably mentally disturbed now. "Find some clothes." I nodded obediently and skimmed a hand over racks of clothing, looking for something that catches my eye until I found the best ensemble. I headed to the dressing room which was a small room with a dark, thick curtain for a door and dim lighting bouncing off a full length mirror trimmed in spider web print. I was about to lift Vant's shirt over my head when he popped into my dressing room.

"Holy, shit!" I cried as I spotted him. One minute I was alone, the next there's a hot vampire teen lounging sexily inside the room observing me. "Vant." I scolded. "What are you doing in here?"

He held up a pair of black pants and dark blue shirt. "I wanted to change too."

"In here?" I said carefully. He nodded, and looked at me almost pleadingly. "We're supposed to trust each other." He paused a minute, and his dark eyes pinned my gaze on him.

"Don't you trust me?" Vant questioned demandingly.

"Fine." I relented with a sigh. "Go ahead. You can change in here."

"But, do you trust me?" he repeated more urgently now as he strode forward to be nose to nose with me. "I need to hear you say it." I smiled at him, and our lips were only an inch apart as his eye drilled into mine, searching for an answer.

"You're all hung up about this now that I didn't respond, aren't you?" I questioned knowingly. He narrowed his eyes at me, turned around swiftly, and stomped towards the door. He was almost out of the dressing room when I called out.

"Vant?" I said shakily. "I…trust you." He slowly closed the curtain and returned to slouching against the wall.

"Prove it." he challenged. I shrugged. Sure. Whatever.

"Okay, come here." I beckoned, then when he was a few feet away, I stretched my arms up over my head. He looked at me, confused. "Take off the shirt. You wanted me to trust you, so I am. This is your shirt I'm wearing anyway." He was dumbfounded, and it took him a moment to compose himself before he closed the space between us, his breath steadily making a breeze on my neck as he hauled the hem of the shirt over my head. His eyes raked over my exposed skin, and I wondered if he could hear my heart keeping pace with the blush on my cheeks. Getting more and more intense. Nothing new though, I was just standing there with my shorts and bra. Everything I started out in this morning, but it seemed more intimate now. He halted, unsure of what to do next. "My shorts." I prompted, annoyed that he asks for my trust when apparently he can't trust himself. Or maybe it's me. I'm difficult to deal with, I imagine. So, he leaned over me since he was a tad taller than me, and his chin was brushing my right shoulder as he bent down to tug off my shorts I had worn to bed. He did successfully after grazing his cold fingers down my inner thigh. I ignored it. When he was finished, I asked, "Do you doubt me now?"

"If I say I do?" he asked hopefully. No way was I stripping any farther. He was still directly in front of me, and in one more step he'd suffocate me. I thought for a minute, and shrugged while thinking 'what the hell?' and leaning forward to push my lips to his. Instantly, he deepened the kiss and grasped the bare skin of my lower back with one hand and my face with the other. I swung my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer yet, and his tongue darted out to pull my bottom lip into his mouth before gently biting down on it with his pointed incisors. Droplets of my blood swirled into our mouths, and his tongue toyed with my normal sized, human incisors before moving his mouth down to my jaw and I threw my head back.

"V..ant.."I breathed unsteadily, "…my turn…"

He withdrew his head from my jaw, and stared at me in a 'huh?' way.

"Do you trust me?" I mocked, then grasped the front of his pants considering he had no shirt on yet. He nodded and watched as I unbuttoned then unzipped the black pants before crouching down to slid them off his legs, brushing my fingers against his upper leg as he had mine. Black boxers, I thought as I held up his black pants proudly, it figures. He stifled a laugh, and I eyed him for a moment when he was trying to cover his mouth. God, he was sexy. Opps. Heard that too. Stop reading my mind! You hear me, Vant? I can tell by the smirk on your face that you read that off me.

"It's okay if you think I'm sexy." Vant remarked, then ran fingers down my arm, "As long as it's only me."

"Okay, okay." I said hurriedly, then pointed to his pile of new clothes he had dropped onto a wooden chair in the dressing room. "Go grab your clothes and get changed." I flung the outfit I had picked out on, turning my back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

VampLover92

A/N: I UPDATED! Yeah, Christmas came early. Just kidding. I'm trying update all of them, considering the growing number of angry emails I'm receiving….don't hurt me  lol.

Neal paced around the cashier who sat on the check out counter that was shaped like a coffin the front of the store. The cashier had long, flowing blond hair, and when she looked back at Vant and I, her crimson eyes glowed with amusement.

"Mr. Chandelle." She addressed, then looked down at me, "Miss Steinste." She offered a hand for me, and I shook it lightly noting the cold texture of her skin. Vampire. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss—"

"Please, it's Lily." I clarified. The cashier smiled and hiked her red plaid miniskirt down before jumping off the counter and onto her high heeled feet with innate grace.

"I'm Salyn." She introduced. "I work for Mr. Chandelle senior."

"Why do you even work here?" Neal demanded irately from behind her.

"I could say the same about you!" Salyn snapped. "Honestly, who wants to dedicate her afterlife to continuous violence? I help out here, thanks. Just like I help out with Mr. Chandelle's problems. All work and no play for you, Neal. Not everyone can live like you."

"How is working a goth store fun for you?"

"Free blood." Salyn smiled innocently as she explained.

Neal gave her a disapproving stare as he halted his pacing, and looked over at me for a reaction. I shrugged when he glanced pointedly over me.

Vant threw our tags of the clothes (since we were already wearing them) up onto the counter, and instructed for them to forward the charge to his father's account. I wondered vaguely why Mr. Chandelle would have an account at a goth store when he wore suits when I've seen him. Neal caught Vant's gaze, and they stared at each other for a moment, causing me to wonder if they could read each other's mind. No doubt, I thought.

"Can I follow?" Neal said suddenly. Vant shrugged and said, "Do what you want."

"I can kill them, then?" Neal continued, and I looked suspiciously at Vant.

"The men from last night?" I guessed, and Vant patted my head before steering me out of the store with a scowl at Neal who was tailing us a few feet behind.

"No need to worry you, chéri." Vant attempted to reassure me.

"Too late." I informed with a grimace, "I'm worrying already."

"Awww." Neal goated from nearby. "Scared?"

"Of your face, yes. Of anything else, no." I teased Neal, and Vant intertwined his hand in mine, causing me to look at our hands knotted together. I suppose I can deal with it, I thought. Vant smiled sweetly at me encouragingly. Uh, I thought again, I _am_ being controlled. What on earth will my father thinks when he sees me behave..?

"He'll probably shit his pants, honestly." Vant informed, amused. I squinted by eyes at him, then stuck out my tongue and he made a motion to bite it before I gasped and closed my mouth earnestly.

"What now?" called Neal, who was stalking us at a mild pace with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tight pants.

I glared at Neal over my shoulder, bit my lip in thought, then pulled on Van'ts hand as I announced with enthusiasm, "We're going to buy me some eyeliner!"

"Why?" demanded Neal with an annoyed expression.

"Because I'll die without it." I supplied as a suitable excuse, and Neal, being helpful as ever, pulled a stick of black eyeliner from a pocket in the black trench coat he'd thrown over his ensemble. He held it out to me, and I took it from his grasp in awe. I looked up at him a minute before screeching, "Oh my god! I love you, Neal!", then bouncing up to him and hugging him around the neck. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he flushed a little which made me laugh.

"Neal," said Vant, who stood there with his arms crossed and a livid face, "you're stealing my fiancé…"

"Oh shut up." I scolded him before loosening my grip on Neal. "I'm starting to like Neal better anyways." I teased and Vant glowered. Neal pried my hands from him and pushed me towards Vant hurriedly. I frowned at him and Neal only smiled ruefully and added, "Hey, he's your fiancé. Deal with him."

I peered up at Vant. Yes, I thought, still 'strikingly attractive.' Vant gave me a cocky smile then pulled me closer to him.

"I think you're beautiful." He confided as he whispered in my ear, causing me to stiffen as his hot breath tinkled my ear, "And, I know. You love me."

"I _do not!_" I protested as I leaned away from him as he scoffed with an unattainable smugness. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and contemplated our next move. I tapped my finger to my lips a few times before finding an interesting idea. "Vant, can't we go home and take a look at what's happening?"

"I agree with that suggestion." Opted Neal with sudden eagerness. "Please, Vant?"

Vant looked hesitantly between Neal and I, then sighed loudly before switching directions.

"Is that a yes?" I prodded, and he shook his head.

"No," He said firmly and gave me a look I couldn't quite read, "we're _not_ going back to the house. It's not safe until they catch all the men responsible, and I'm not risking my fiancé over petty businessman."

"Where the hell _are_ we going then?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was hoping for some excitement at the house, what with wild criminals on the loose and such. Guess not.

"To get you something to eat." He said casually, and I considered it and agreed. I'm freaking starving, I thought.

"You're telling me." Vant remarked wryly. I glanced at him curiously.

"You're thirsty?" I asked carefully, guarding any emotion that could sway an honest answer.

"Yes." He answered, slowly and warily.

"You could…" I offered, then pulled on my black sleeve to show my wrist. Vant, who happened to be looking at me from the corner of his eye, gave me a hard look when I exposed my wrist, veins and all, to him.

Neal, however, coaxed Vant into partaking in my blood with a "Come on, Vant. Better to drink her blood, than some random stranger. She's safe. If you attack someone, you'll expose our kind." Vant looked desperately and helplessly at both Neal and I. I felt a pang of sympathy for him, though I could never understand the depths of his hunger or remotely anything a vampire experiences, but I could observe the burning indecision in his eyes. They searched my expression for a reason not to take my blood. Any hint of fear, regret, or dread would be used against me as an excuse, I could tell, so I kept my face utterly emotionless. Something I'm quite good at after years and years of practice in my household.

Vant glared at me and wrapped his hand around my wrist, then put it down to my side while intertwining our hands again. I gave him my best 'fine-be-like-that' look, which worked very well if his sigh was any indication.

"Fine," he relented with a fierce glower at me, "I will. Later." Neal smiled falsely then gave him a pat on his shoulder while inputting, "See? Not as bad as you thought? You have to drink sometime. Just because you're marrying a human doesn't mean you have to starve."

Smiling sarcastically, I exhibited my middle finger when Vant looked away. Neal bared his fangs a little, and I heard some random lady strolling closely screech. She power walked past us and down the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder the whole way.

"What was that?" Vant asked, glaring darkly over his shoulder also, at the flustered woman. Neal quickly turned his attention to the small coffee shop bordering the sidewalk some feet ahead as a distraction, and I laughed discreetly until Neal shot me a bothered look.

Neal held the door to the coffee shop open for us with a dramatic flourish and a bright smile. Vant entered, pulling me along, as I stepped on Neal's foot purposely. He scowled at me, attempting to close the door on me, but didn't succeed thankfully. I sat down at a beige bistro table, and thought the place was quite cute and quaint as I looked around blankly. Neal pulled up a chair from the table across from me and straddled it with a moody stare while Vant took it upon himself to be the gentleman and order food at the counter. With two trays in hand, Vant sat down at our table mutely, thinking deeply as he dished out sandwiches and cups of coffee. Surprisingly, he handed me cappuccino with a small smile, and I partly gawked at him with an open mouth ready for questioning.

"You're going to ask how I knew you hated coffee, right?" he guessed, now giving me a cheeky smile. I shrugged. Hey, as along as I get what I want, what's the need to know?

Within five minutes, we had all finished off our snacks and coffee, and left the café. Back on the sidewalk, we were all at a loss of what to do.

"Now what?" I whined. "I'm bored." Sighing, I glowered and stomped down the sidewalk. Neal had the same expression, I noted as I glanced at him sideways. Abruptly, Vant's cell phone rang out, and snapped us into attention. Swiftly picking it out of his pocket, Vant answered it politely.

"Yes. Uh-huh. Ok. Be there soon." Vant said into the phone before shutting it, and turning to us. Smiling, He changed direction to keep us in suspense just a little while longer.

"Well?" I demanded, impatiently and annoyed. Vant shot me a reproving glare before saying, "They say the intruder is gone. It's safe to return, so let's go back before it gets too dark."

"Vampire afraid of the dark?" I teased, giggling. Vant gave me a highly bothered look before taking my hand rather harshly.

As we neared the house, Wilson paraded down the driveway. Pistol in hand, he stopped in front of us just long enough to toss another gun—one that had been hidden in his dusty, brown leather coat—to Vant who suddenly turned on his heels, released my hand, and marched off with Wilson without a word. He, however, did bother to give me a stern 'stay-here' glare. After Neal decided to tag along with them as well, I was left alone…in the dark…at night…in front of an empty house. _Great, _I thought heatedly, _they leave me alone in an empty house, unguarded…morons._ I looked up at the Chandelle's giant house sheepishly. It's tall windows and large walls seemed more malevolent with the shades drawn in addition to the dim light casting around the interior visible from the outside. Meekly, I finished the stroll to the front door, expecting it to be locked, but the door swung in gingerly. After taking a few steps in, I locked the door behind me…all twenty-five locks. I meandered through the hall heading for our bedroom, almost there when I noticed something very peculiar—even for a vampire's house. The maid's corpse littered the middle of the corridor, and I shuddered in mortification. Her uniform was doused in her blood, that was still spilling unrelentingly, and her form was sprawled and contorted at odd angles. I bolted in the other direction, terrified of the sight of death since my own mother's recent passing, and out the front door. I sprinted down the shady driveway, front gates, and out onto the street bordered with sidewalks. I slowed down, calming down as well, as I trotted on a cement sidewalk in the direction Wilson, Neal, and Vant all went.

After twenty minutes, there was still no sign of the three which had me unnerved.

"VANT!" I screeched, knowing full well that it was late at night and neighbors were likely sleeping. "NEAL!"

Within a minute, both vampires were standing agitatedly in front of me with hands on their hips.

"What?" demanded Neal.

"Ah…" I began, "There's a present for you in the hallway, Neal." I grinned mischievously, satisfied with my excuse, then pulled both of them along towards the house by their sleeves.

"Lily," Vant whispered, "What exactly is _in_ the hallway?" Neal had sped up, nervous that I'd put something nasty in the hallway or excited that it might be a criminal lagging behind.

"A dead maid." I said calmly, and Vant's lips went taunt and tight in a scowl.

When I entered the hall, Neal was already there inspecting the body.

"EWW! NEAL! Don't touch a dead body!" I admonished, disgusted. Neal swiveled around and gave me a stern look.

"What do think I am? Vampires are DEAD, Lily."

My lips made an 'o' in comprehension, and Vant swept by me to examine the gory murder also. Scratching his chin, Neal gazed at the sprawled corpse and said, "Looks like her bones were broken, then she'd been shot."

"This is disgusting. Can I leave? I don't want to hear the details." I murmured, shielding my eyes with my fingers. Vant sighed, and pulled me out into one of the adjoining rooms off the hallway.

"Lily. Stay in here. Don't move." He said in a curt tone, annoyed at me probably.

"But—" I began, and he left slamming the door behind him. I threw myself at the door, and, yes, it was locked. I beat the door a little, attempting to annoy them enough to let me out and venting some anger. I surrendered finally and slumped to the carpet in defeat. In the silence, the heard breathing…

But, the odd thing was—it was coming from the closet a few feet away. I listened for a few seconds, making certain it wasn't my own panting I'd misheard. But, sure enough, it wasn't. Something or someone was in there. Now completely in hysterics, I began crashing my hands again the door which rattled a little on its hinges from impact.

"VANT! NEAL! PLEASE _PLEASE! _ SOMEONE IS—"

I was cut off by the click of an automatic. The gun was clutched tight though shaking in a middle-aged man's hands who had a harsh expression and unmistakably pale skin. "Goddamn vampires." I cursed and spat on his shoe. Pushing myself off from my position on the floor, and putting on a good poker face, I acted like I was calm before getting out a deafening shout.

"VANT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Then, quite painfully, I was shoved aside from the door so the man could assure that it was secured against Vant and Neal.

"What is it, _cher?"_

--------

AND THEN THE AUTHOR MAKES A DRAMATIC CLIFF HANGER RIGHT HERE. SORRY. IM EVIL. 3 VampLoverNight92 REVIEW!


End file.
